


Dirty Dreaming

by spnwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Dean, Dream Sex, M/M, Sassy Sam Winchester, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnwings/pseuds/spnwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dirty dream about his best friend Cas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little Drabble I Made during The week  
> I have no idea how I got this idea....  
>  Just so you know it stars out really weird
> 
> Ages:  
> Dean is about 18  
> Cas is about 17  
> Sam is about 13
> 
> There is another story to go with this so stay posted ;)
> 
> Hope you love it :)  
> Please click Kudos if you loved it, Thanks :)

Dean was walking down the hallway of Middleton High school, when he felt a hand come to his shoulder. He turned around to someone pushing him down. He braced for impact, but was surprised to fall upon a bed, his bed to be specific.

“Hello Dean” a rough voice spoke

Dean opened his eyes and the first thing he saw where big blue eyes full of desire looking down at him that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Heya Cas….. what are you doing?” Dean Chuckled nervously

“Let’s just get to the point Dean” 

Cas moved up putting his knee right up against Dean’s Crotch

“You wanna have fun tonight Dean” Cas whispered in his ear

“Son of a Bitch” Dean whimpered as Cas Continued to stroke him through his jean’s now with his hand.

Cas moved Dean up, Dean letting him and reached for his belt buckle, losing it and throwing it to the other side of the room.

Dean again whimpered as Cas pulled down his jeans and boxers all at once.

“Son of a Bitch….Cas”

Cas went down on his knees pausing a moment to look up Dean with a dirty smirk, then took Dean straight into his mouth.

….BEEP……….BEEP…….BEEP….

Dean woke up with a start sweating and hard.

……BEEP……BEEP….BEEP……

Dean looked at the alarm clock…. 11:38 A.M. Saturday Morning.

……BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP…..

Dean slammed on the clock, starting to get angry and confused.

“Couldn’t you have waking me up before Cas was all on me” Dean screamed at the clock

“Oh God, How am I going to face Cas ever again” He stated going over the dream again not realizing Sam leaning on his doorway.

“Well I am pretty sure you had a glorious dream last night” Sam said grinning, making Dean Jump.

“I know you probably didn’t want to be wakened up, especially with all the sounds and faces you were making!”

“Sam get out of my room, before I come over there a kick your ass, and you better not tell Cas a thing or I’ll tell Gabe you have huge crush on him!”

Sam put up his hands in surrender and walked out of Dean’s room.

Dean stood up and went down the hall to the family shared bathroom and shut the door, he washed his face hoping it might cool down, but once he got dried with a towel his face  
still felt hot.

Dean looked at his mirror still stunned, not about Sam knowing he had a dirty dream about Cas, his best friend that he had known since he was eight, no Dean was stunned that he even had a dirty dream about Cas in the first place.

I mean he had butterflies whenever they touched or accidently bumped into each other or when they would catch each other eyes and stare into each other longer than friends do, well now that he had thought about it friends who don’t have feelings for each other don’t stare into the other friend’s eyes thinking they’re the most beautiful blue in the world, but he would never think he would have had a dirty dream about Cas and actually not regret it, well you are you kidding he actually enjoyed it and hoped for more than just a dirty dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments allowed and kudos always welcomed and critics.... 
> 
> Please if you haven't read any of my other works (2), check them out  
> -Bunker lov'in  
> -Research (3 Chapters) 
> 
> There is another fanfic that I am writing called SNEAK PEAK, that places the day after this... I probably will not post it until next Friday.....School crap I have to do, so..... stay tuned....  
> If you want me to give you a little Sneak peak In SNEAK PEAK just comment below and I will send it to you!
> 
> Tumblr: spnwings1965  
> YouTube: Spnwings (I have a lot of playlists)


End file.
